emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1993
Events ]] *7th January - Robert Sugden falls into a river and is rescued by Michael Feldmann. *14th January - Frank Tate confronts his wife Kim and her lover Neil Kincaid and tries to shoot them. However, Zoe Tate manages to deflect the gun in the nick of time. *19th January - Seth Armstrong's wife, Meg, collapses. *2nd February - Following a period of poor health, Meg Armstrong dies of a stroke. *4th February - Meg Armstrong's funeral takes place. *9th February - The Sugdens move out of Emmerdale Farm. *2nd March - Michael Feldmann is sentenced to 4 months in prison for burglary, while William Moody, James Cartmell and Steve Marshal are sentenced to 6 months. *22nd April - In a fit of rage and jealousy, Lorraine Nelson throws a rock through Mark Hughes's window when she sees him kissing Debbie Buttershaw. *27th April - Alan Turner proposes to Caroline Bates. She turns him down. *4th May - Amos Brearly returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1992) *11th May - First appearance of Shirley Foster. *24th June - Eric Pollard crashes his car when the brakes fail. He is saved by Nick Bates before it explodes. *10th August - First appearances of Vic, Viv, Scott & Kelly Windsor. *17th August - Zoe Tate comes out as gay to her father. *19th August - Final appearance of Sangeeta Parmar. *26th August - First appearance of Donna Windsor. *31st August - Frank Tate fires Elizabeth Pollard from her job at Home Farm. *26th October - Donald Hinton returns to the village for Annie Sugden and Leonard Kempinski's wedding. (First appearance of the character since 1989) *28th October - Annie Sugden and Leonard Kempinski marry. Donald Hinton marries them as the original vicar loses his voice. He leaves the village afterwards, as does Amos Brearly. (Last appearance of Amos Brearly until 1994 and final appearance of Donald Hinton) *11th November - Last appearance of Jayesh Parmar. *23rd November - Debbie Buttershaw collapses in The Woolpack. *25th November - Carol and Lorraine Nelson leave the village. *14th December - The McAllister family move to the village. *16th December - Walter Eagleton dies from unknown causes. *21st December - Seth Armstrong discovers Walter Eagleton's dead body. *30th December - A plane crashes onto Beckindale, killing Elizabeth Pollard, Mark Hughes, Leonard Kempinski and Archie Brooks, destroying Whiteley's Farm, Demdyke Row and the stables at Home Farm. The entire storyline goes down in Emmerdale history, earning the show record ratings of 18 million. Real life events *16th March - Danny Webb (the first Aaron Livesy) born. *24th March - Grace Cassidy (Hannah Barton) born. *2nd August - Hannah Midgley (the second Victoria Sugden) born. *12th October - Patrick Holt (George Verney) dies. *23rd November - Isabel Hodgins (the third Victoria Sugden) born. *9th December - Morag Bain's final episode as producer airs. *14th December - Nicholas Prosser's first episode as producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1993 at Wikipedia Category:1993